kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire
The Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire is the absolute monarch of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire. The current Emperor is Emperor Uthati III, who ascended the throne on the death of his father Rathine IV, on 18th June 1783. The Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire and his immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial, diplomatic and representational duties. The ultimate executive authority over the government of the Empire is by and through the Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire's royal prerogative, these powers are most often used within the constraints of convention and precedence. The Imperial Macnerolon Empire was founded in 687 by King Ulfigo following the defeat of the League of Trylanis. The Emperor is also the King of Macnerolon, but this is rarely used, generally only on the most formal occasions. During its history the territory of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire has varied considerably, from a low point in 1201, following the losses of the Treaty of Jilust-Fau after the Two Front War. The high point in the west came in 1498 following The Galumptian War when the empire stretched down to Lake Thanor with the conquest of the Grand Duchy of Galumptia, this region was lost in 1646. The high point in the east came in 1039, following the Third Vlernic War, where the Principality of Gronuk was occupied, however the occupation was overthrown a year later. History During the 7th century the rising power of the Kingdom of Macnerolon, one of the five Nerocian Kingdoms, and the defeat of the League of Trylanis, lead to the establishment of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire and the proclamation of King Ulfigo as Emperor Ulfigo I. Ulfigo I survived less than a year as Emperor and was succeeded by his teenage son, Beperui I, and then grandson, Ulfigo II, who concluded the unsuccessful First Vlernic War. Ulfigo II was succeeded by his fourth son Polaun I, grandson, Polaun II and great-grandson, Polaun III... TBC Powers Succession Originally the only restriction regarding the succession to the throne of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire, was that it was governed by agnatic primogeniture. Therefore, during the reign of the House of Aglarn the title passed from father to eldest son, or where there where no sons the nearest male relative. Females and their descendants were specifically excluded from the inheritance. However the failing male line of the House of Aglarn, led to His Imperial Highness Emperor Yaren II issuing a Pragmatic Sanction in 1063, which enabled his male cousins descended through his Great Aunt Hekaro, to inherit the throne. Upon the death of the Emperor, his heir immediately and automatically ascends to the throne. Although there is no official mechanism to announce the death of one Emperor and the accession of another, usually the Imperial Physician announces the death of the Emperor. A coronation is not necessary for the Emperor to reign: indeed the ceremony often takes place many months after accession to allow sufficient time for its preparation and to allow a period of mourning. After an individual becomes Emperor, he reigns until death; there is no mechanism to allow an Emperor to abdicate the position. Since the War of the Macnerolon Succession the succession has been governed by male-preference cognatic primogeniture, under which sons inherit before daughters, and elder children inherit before younger ones of the same gender. Only legitimate children can inherit. The current line of succession to His Imperial Highness NAME is: Coronation Finances Titles and Styles Arms Emperors and Empresses of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire House of Aglarn 687 to 1064 House of Levirade 1064 to 1456 House of Wyvergi 1456 to 1461 House of Wyvergi-Lavarn 1461 to 1484 House of Wyvergi 1484 to 1492 House of Wyvergi-Halarn 1492 to 1500 House of Wyvergi-Halarn-Sonnarn 1500 to 1565 House of Wyvergi-Halarn-Sonnarn-Jazvarm 1565 to 1713 House of Wyvergi-Halarn-Sonnarn-Jazvarm-Fashlern 1713 to 1726 House of Wyvergi-Halarn-Sonnarn-Jazvarm 1726 to present The present holder's heir apparent is his only son, His Imperial Highness The Prince Uthati. Category:Imperial Macnerolon Empire Category:Imperial Family of Macnerolon Category:Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire